John Dahl
John Dahl, born 1956 in Billings, Montana, USA, is a motion picture director and writer. He is an episodic director for the second season of Falling Skies and directed the episode "Love and Other Acts of Courage". Biography Early life John Dahl was born in Billings, Montana, the second of four children (his brother is filmmaker Rick Dahl). Dahl spent his young life in and around Montana all the way up through his college years. His interest in film began at the age of seventeen, when he first saw A Clockwork Orange, as told to Robert K. Elder in an interview for The Film That Changed My Life. He first attended the University of Montana, and then transferred to Montana State University's School of Film and Photography where he received a degree in film. While at MSU, Dahl was a student of Bill Pullman. His first feature film at MSU was titled The Death Mutants and made for $12,000. While at Montana State he played guitar in the punk rock band "The Pugs". He entered the directors program and she entered the cinematography program. Earlier career Dahl started his career as a storyboard artist and assistant director. He continued through the eighties making short films and directing music videos for Kool and the Gang and Joe Satriani. He finally gained notoriety directing his first two films, Kill Me Again and Red Rock West. Both films were well received. His third feature film was crime thriller, The Last Seduction (1994). It starred Linda Fiorentino and aired on cable television before its theatrical release. It also starred his former college professor, Bill Pullman. He did his television work in 1995, directing the episode "Tomorrow I Die" for the second season of Fallen Angels. He directed the horror film Joy Ride, later re-titled Road Kill (2001). The project starred Paul Walker and Steve Zahn as a pair of brothers who draw the ire of a psychopathic trucker while on a road trip. The film was a moderate financial success and met mixed reviews. He directed the final season of the SyFy science fiction drama Battlestar Galactica. The episode was written by future Falling Skies Co-Executive Producer Mark Verheiden. He directed "Down" for the second season of AMC crime drama Breaking Bad. He helmed "Snow" and "Betrayal" for the first season of the Showtime series United States of Tara. In summer 2009 he returned to True Blood to direct the second season episodes "Never Let Me Go" and "Timebomb". He joined the crew of the new CW supernatural drama The Vampire Diaries to direct the first season episode "Friday Night Bites". In summer 2010 he rejoined True Blood to direct the third season episode "Hitting the Ground". He joined the crew of new FX crime drama Justified as an episodic director, helming the tenth episode "The Hammer". The show was run by future Falling Skies Executive Producer Graham Yost and the episode was penned by future Falling Skies writer Fred Golan. He directed two episodes for the Battlestar Galactica prequel Caprica in 2009 but the show was canceled midseason and they did not air until fall 2010. He helmed "False Labor" and "The Dirteaters". Caprica was co-created by future Falling Skies show runner Remi Aubuchon. In the 2010 to 2011 television season he returned to Californication to direct the fourth season episodes "Lawyers, Guns and Money" and "The Last Supper". He rejoined Dexter to helm the fifth season episodes "Hello, Bandit", "Circle Us", and "Hop a Freighter". He also went back to The Vampire Diaries, directing the second season episode "Brave New World". He was brought back to Justified to direct the second season episode "For Blood or Money". He was a regular director for the fifth season of Dexter, helming four of the twelve episodes. He rejoined The Vampire Diaries to direct the third season episode "The Ties That Bind" and Justified to direct the third season episode "Measures". He was brought back to Shameless to helm the second season episode "Can I Have a Mother". In the 2012 to 2013 season he directed "Quitters" for the sixth season of Californication. He returned to Dexter to direct the seventh season premiere "Are You...?" and the later episode "Run". During Falling Skies In summer 2012, he joined the crew of the second season of the Steven Spielberg alien-invasion drama Falling Skies. He served as an episodic director and helmed the episode "Love and Other Acts of Courage". Credit Director *"Love and Other Acts of Courage" External Links *John Dahl at IMDb *John Dahl at Wikipedia Category:Directors Category:Season 2